The Bartender Next Door
by Snixxforlife
Summary: Brittany just moved in and is looking for some new friends and a job. Santana live next door and is working as a bartender to get by. What happens when they get to know each other and figure out who they really are?
1. Chapter 1

"Here we go, I think that's the last box" sighs Quinn.

"Thanks so much for all your help with moving me in, you really didn't need to help," Brittany said

The two girls had just got done carrying all of her possessions to her third floor appartement in the outskirts of New York City. They were both exhausted because both girls refused to use the elevator so they could burn off all the calorie filled foods they ate on their car ride from Lima. Normally they wouldn't mind walking up and down stairs several times because they were used to ridiculous work outs she always gave her Cheerios, but today it was like 100 degrees and humid, so they were both about to pass out.

Brittany gets up and walks over to her bag to grab a water, "Hey Q, do you want to go to that little restaurant down the street. I'm starving."

"Sure my purse and phone is in the car still so let's go," says Quinn while slowly getting up off of the floor

Brittany walks over to the door but doesn't see a box sitting on the ground and she trips over it landing on her butt, "Shit that hurt"

"Are you okay, Britt," says Quinn while failing to hold in her laughter

"Screw you Quinn," Brittany says feigning hurt, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

The car ride over didnt take to long and the girls favorite song came on so Brittany got to dance while Quinn drove. Once they go inside they realized that it was a hole in the wall bar and sat down and wen to oreder their drinks.

"What can I get you?" says the bartender

Whao where did she come from Brittany thinks. Oh wait was she talking to me. Crap what did she say. Man she is hot, "Uh...um...er." Did I just stutter? Snap out of it Brittany.

"I'll have a margarita and my stuttering friend over there will have a Long Island," Quinn says laughing a Brittany's appearance.

"Rude, but did you see her she is hot," says Brittany regaining her composure.

"Yeah I did and she's hot but not my type."

"Then what is your type Q?"

"Hmmm I don't know boys."

Just as she said that the bartender comes back over with their drinks and they order food.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the girls get back to Brittany's apartment they unpack a little before Quinn has to leave.

"Bye Britt I'll miss you,"

"Bye Q," Brittany says with a sad smile on her face.

On her way down the stairs Quinn smiles to herself because she sees the Latina bartender that Brittany was drooling over just an hour earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**what do you think? review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana POV

Santana had just gotten off of her shift a work and couldn't figure out why she couldn't get the stuttering blonde out of her mind. Was she attracted to her? Yeah, she was pretty but she is straight. At least that's what she thought.

"Man I need a drink." she mumbled to herself

"What are you bitching about?" said her roommate Mercedes asked.

"I said I need a drink do we have any liquor?" asks Santana

"S, you work at a fricken bar why would you come back to this lame ass apartment to drink?"

"Because I can." grumbled Santana getting frustrated

"Whatever." says Mercedes going to the refrigerator to get two beers for the girls

Santana takes a couple long sips of her beer hoping it will get the blonde out of her head.

"So, whats his name?" asks Mercedes while examining Santana's facial expressions.

"Who's name?"

"Well, you came home mumbling about needing a drink, now you are basically chugging it, and I can tell that you have a lot on your mind. So, spill."

"Nope there is no boy. I just had a long day at work. Am i really that predictable?" Santana deadpans

"No, I just have know you long enough to know whether I should ask about things, or just run away." Mercedes giggles

"You're an ass you know that right?"

"You might of mentioned it once or twice before." Mercedes gets up and walks out of the room to leave the Latina to her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Santana wakes up it's around noon and she decides to get up and shower before she has to go to the grocery store.

On her way out the door she realizes she forgot to grab her phone. After she grabs it she sets out, but as soon as she steps a foot out the door she runs into someone and falls."What the fuck." She says while looking up at the person who just knocked her over and realizes it's the girl from the bar that she can't seem to get out of her mind.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" the blonde girl says nervously.

"I'm fine." Santana huffs. "I take it you are new here."

"Yeah i just moved in yesterday. My name is Brittany."

"Santana" she says quietly wondering why the girl is excited. "Well, I got to get going I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye San." Brittany mumbles disappointedly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Santana get's back home from the store she sees Mercedes sitting on the couch watching reruns of their favorite show friends. Santana sits down next to her and sighs and starts watching the TV.

"Ok this is the second time you have come home looking like this, what is going on?" Mercedes asks starting to worry about her best friend

"Noting, I just ran into this girl on my way out to the store and it frustrated me." Santana says even though that is the complete opposite of what is going through her mind.

"Who did you run into?" Asks Mercedes trying to hide the smirk forming on her face.

"Some new girl. I think she said her name was Brittany." No I know she said her name was Brittany, but I can't tell Mercedes that she will think something is up even though there isn't.

"Did you let Snixx go on her?" Mercedes asks laughing.

"No" Santana says wondering why in the world she didn't. No it was more like she couldn't even if she wanted to. I was like this new girl had something over where she wanted to keep her around and we all know that has never happened before.

"What how did you not let Snixx go on her?" Mercedes asks shocked.

"I don't really know. Can we drop it?" Santana asks getting nervous.

"Sure." Mercedes says curiously.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What time is your shift tonight, San?" asked Mercedes will cooking dinner for Santana and herself.

"Um, I believe it's from 6-10, why what do you have planned?" asks Santana

"Just wondering if I should cook some for you our not, but if your going to expect something big then I won't make you anything." says Mercedes knowing the Latina would never turn down the chance for free food.

After the two girls eat there dinner Santana goes and gets ready for work but can't find her keys. "'Cedes have you seen my keys?" asks Santana starting to get frustrated.

"They're on the coffee table where you left them, San." said Mercedes laughing at the frustrated girl beside her.

"Go to hell." says Santana walking out the door.

"I would love too." says Mercedes not letting the Latina win.


End file.
